


At the Son's Hand

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about Jared’s ten year old son Jensen is how badly he wants it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Son's Hand

Friday nights were what Jared teasingly liked to call "date nights." Ten year old Jensen never failed to giggle and shake his head, informing his Daddy in his most grown up voice that only girls and boys went on dates together. Hearing his son laugh always made Jared smile and he'd scoop the boy up into his arms and call it Daddy night instead.

Only every night was Daddy night, Friday's were just the ones where he'd take Jensen out to dinner and sometimes a movie if they could stand the wait. It was very rare that they could.

Especially when Jensen behaved like he was now, squirming back and forth on the plastic bench beside Jared, one hand tucked between his legs. Jared didn’t have to look to know the boy was rubbing himself, quick little strokes over his jeans that made his little cheeks flush bright red, plump around bites of pancake. Ten years old and the boy was already the biggest cock tease Jared had ever met.

“Jen,” Jared murmured and slid a hand to the back of Jensen’s neck, feeling the sharp thrill that always came when he felt just how _small_ the boy was by his side.

“These are good pancakes, Daddy.” Jensen said cheerfully, voice high pitched and cheerful, just the faintest hint of the little whimpers that came whenever he was aroused and didn’t quite know how to rein it in.

“That’s good sweetheart, I’m glad you like them.” Jared said softly and dipped down, pressing a gentle kiss to Jensen’s hair. It was the most he dared right there in the middle of Denny’s and it still made him feel a little crazy with want.

“Aw, you two are just so sweet,” the waitress swept up to them, smiling at Jared with a look he knew well. It came the moment she’d asked if his wife would be joining them and Jared had said no, that it was just the boy’s. She wanted him, and if Jared wanted her back, it would be an easy lay. “How’s the food darlings?”

Jared opened his lips to tell her it was just fine, to smile politely and dismiss her, but the words caught in his throat as a little hand stretched over his thigh and slipped between his legs. On instinct his legs widened and he looked down at his son who was now slumped against his side, still munching on his pancakes. It was jealousy he thought, that made Jensen stop rubbing himself and start rubbing Jared instead and that made the entire thing that much hotter.

“It’s delicious,” Jensen piped up like a good boy, grinning up at the waitress.

“Very good,” Jared exhaled the words, trying not to rock up into Jensen’s tiny little hand massaging over his rapidly hardening cock. “Thank you.” He looked away, down at his food to pick at his fries.

“Good, let me know if I can get you anything more.” The waitress – Jared thought her name was Maggie but for the life of him he couldn’t remember any more – sounded mildly disappointed at the dismissal but she didn’t press, leaving them alone to finish their meal.

Despite what might be thought about him, considering their tendencies for extracurricular activities, Jared was a devoted father, and a good one at that. His entire life revolved around his little boy, always had since he’d knocked up Ashley and the girl had decided she wasn’t interested in becoming a mother. So at twenty years old Jared turned his world upside down to make room for a baby and he never regretted a moment of it.

Then, a few months ago, Jared woke from a nap, hard from a dream he’d been having that he could never recall the details of, to find Jensen curiously licking the beads of pre-come off Jared’s cock as they formed. Every part of him had screamed _no_. This was his little boy, with the bright green eyes he’d gotten from his mother, the plump little lips, cheeks still swollen with baby fat. And even though Jared _knew_ better, he’d gently cupped the back of Jensen’s head and encouraged him further, watching the boy eagerly suck along his cock like it was the best kind of popsicle.

Jared had thought maybe it was a one time thing, he tried to convince himself he’d be okay with that even though seeing his come dripping off Jensen’s cheeks and brow and lips was the hottest thing in the entire universe, but it hadn’t played out that way. Not even a day later Jensen was crawling into his bed at night, slipping his hand under Jared’s boxers and asking for _more_. Things had simply exploded since then.

It wasn’t long before Jared couldn’t resist tasting his baby’s sweet little hole, groaning when the boy simply asked for more, then adding a finger. One had rapidly become two, then three, and the very first time Jared had thrust slowly into Jensen’s tight virgin body, his fate was sealed. Nothing could ever compare to that feeling, nothing ever would.

As it turned out, Jensen was a natural to how to drive a man insane and he showed it off now, rubbing along Jared’s cock until he was the one squirming on the plastic bench. “You almost done Jenny? Ready to go home?”

“I wanna finish my pancakes.” Jensen mumbled around another mouthful, smiling up at Jared with a sweet innocence that Jared had sworn was going to disappear. It had yet too.

More than anything Jared wanted to get to their evening activities, no way a movie was going to happen, and he couldn’t help wondering if his son was doing this on purpose. He knew Jensen wanted him just as badly, he was always begging and pleading for it, so this was like a game for him. If Jared wasn’t careful, his little boy was going to be the one to fuck him over and leave him loose limped and still begging in the not too distant future.

Jensen polished off his pancakes with slow, drawn out bites, his fingers rubbing with enough pressure to make Jared crazy. And just when he was considering the legal and immoral implications of fucking his ten year old son in the middle of Denny's, Jensen set his fork down and removed his hand.

He was already pulling out his credit card when the waitress returned with the bill and he hardly spared her a glance as he handed the plastic over. Whether she was disappointed about this, he didn’t know. Instead he watched Jensen greedily drink down the rest of his chocolate milk and it made his cock twitch, painfully hard and straining, walking out of there was going to be interesting.

“All ready to go now Daddy,” Jensen said cheerfully as he set the glass down and wiped the chocolate off the top of his lip.

Jared watched his tongue slide out over those plump delicious lips and swallowed a groan. “Yeah baby, let’s go home.”

Bill signed, Jared slipped the card back into his wallet and waited for Jensen to slide out of the booth before joining him. Almost instantly Jensen linked their fingers together, swaying their arms back and forth as they left and the waitress smiled and waved at them. Jared wondered how they looked, if she thought they were adorable because of their seeming bond. If she only knew the truth.

Jared helped Jensen up into the passenger seat because he was still little enough to need the extra boost. He smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair before shutting the door and walking around to the driver’s side, sliding in behind the wheel. He’d just barely pulled out of the parking lot before Jensen was scooting across the seat and dropping down, head falling into Jared’s lap.

Any control Jared had managed to gather during their walk across the restaurant vanished and he moaned, barely resisting closing his eyes. “Yeah, Jen, baby, that’s good.”

Jensen was always eager to please but he knew he could only go so far as they drove. He didn’t pull at the button or zipper on Jared’s jeans, just licked around them, gathering enough saliva Jared could feel the wet heat of it seeping through denim. Little lips parted over the length of him, mouthing over every inch he could reach, making sweet little whimpering noises as if he desperately wanted more but could not get it.

Fingers sliding through the soft downy hair at the back of Jensen’s neck, Jared had to force himself not to crash as they drove through maddening thirty five mile per hour speed limit zones, weaving through residential neighborhoods to make it home. His hand slid down Jensen’s back, hips rocking up just barely into his little mouth, fingers dipping under the back of his jeans and briefly slipping between the crack of his tiny ass.

“God sweetheart, you’re so eager to get that little mouth on me aren’t you? You wanna suck Daddy’s cock? Want Daddy to come all over your face?” Jared had never really felt particularly drawn to dirty talk before, but as soon as things with Jensen started, he quickly realized how much his baby boy loved it. He loved to hear everything Jared could think of to say to him, it pulled those sweet soft whimpery moans from his lips.

“Yes Daddy,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s zipper, his tongue pressing hard over the seam as he licked up.

Jared gripped the steering wheel painfully hard, his knuckles turning white, and closed his eyes for just a flash. Then he was focusing on the road once more and gently stroking Jensen’s hair, more than a little relieved as they pulled into the driveway of their home. Typical suburbia, which maybe made the _dirtywrong_ all the more burning hot.

“Come on baby, we’re home now.” Jared murmured and gently pulled Jensen off him, stroking his thumb down his son’s cheek.

Bright green eyes blinked up at him before Jensen smiled and nodded, scooting across the seat and pushing his door open. Jared laughed softly as he opened his own door and climbed out of the truck. The true measure of Jensen’s eagerness to be inside was obvious by the way he jumped down himself, landing on both feet hard on the cement and turning to push the heavy truck door closed behind him.

Jared stopped at the edge of the front walk, holding out his hand until Jensen bounced up and took it, still grinning up at him. “Can I push the button?”

Laughing, Jared nodded and held out his keys, waiting until Jensen turned and happily pushed the lock button, laughing himself when the car’s lights lit up and beeped. Moments like these Jared was a bit thrown by how adorable Jensen could be. Sometimes he acted so very young and Jared felt a pang of something he didn’t want to address. Then Jensen looked toward him, reached out, and tucked the keys into Jared’s pocket. It could have been a normal gesture but Jensen let his fingers brush over Jared’s sweat damp jeans with enough pressure to make his actions clearly obvious.

“Jenny,” Jared whispered, looking at the houses on either side of them. This wasn’t under the table in Denny’s, this was right in front of their home, where Mrs. Grady lived to the left with her five cats and the Wilson’s with their three children lived on the right. What they did behind closed doors had to stay that way. “We gotta be inside.”

“I know, Daddy.” Jensen obediently dropped his hand and tightened his hold with the other.

Jared's heart pulsed fondly for the boy as he led them inside, unlocking the door with one hand because he liked the way Jensen's tiny one felt in his. He bumped the door open with his hip and reached inside, flicking on the light and letting the keys drop from his hand onto the table.

The door had just closed and he'd barley toed out of his shoes when Jensen pulled his hand free and reached for Jared's button. His hands were shaking slightly as he deftly undid the button and tugged at the fly.

"Please, Daddy. I need it so much.” Jensen whispered, his voice needy and breathy in the best ways. His eyes flickered up and when Jared saw them he couldn’t help inhaling shakily. They were bright green but darkening, the want so visible it nearly weakened Jared at his knees. “Daddy, I’ve been wanting it all day, I wanna...” He flushed brighter, still not quite able to voice it all.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna take good care of you.” Jared murmured and bent down, scooping Jensen easily up off the floor and smiling when tiny thin legs wrapped around his middle. Jensen was nearly trembling by this point and it drove Jared crazy. “God sweetheart, you really do want it huh? Want it so bad you’re almost creaming your underwear. Not gonna come before I even get to touch you, are you?”

“No, Daddy,” Jensen whispered, burying his face in Jared’s neck as he walked down the hall into the master suite.

The wet heat of lips running over his skin had Jared’s eyes flickering closed and he pressed his hand hard against Jensen’s ass, holding him up with one hand to slap on the light in his room. “Good boy, gonna wait to come until Daddy tells you, huh? You wanna come in Daddy’s mouth tonight, baby?”

“Uh huh.” Jensen murmured, tangling his still chubby little fingers into Jared’s hair as they crossed the room.

Stooping gently down, Jared laid Jensen down in the middle of his king sized bed and smiled down at him, stroking a hand down his jaw, back up through his hair. Jensen was so pretty; Jared always marveled at it, and he couldn’t help running his hands worshippingly down the boy’s body, pushing at his shirt. “You teased Daddy so much tonight, Jenny. I just wanted to fuck you right there on that booth. Maybe I’d ask the waitress to watch. Would you let her watch, Jenny?”

“N-no Daddy,” Jensen choked on the word, probably because he didn’t like saying no to anything Jared wanted.

This had Jared curious enough to look up, halfway through unvelcroing one of Jensen’s light up shoes. “No? Why not baby?”

“‘Cause she... she wanted you, Daddy. I could tell. She wanted you like I do and she can’t have you. You’re mine.” The words rushed out of Jensen and he hid his face in the crook of his elbow, hiding his embarrassment.

Jared had to bite his lip to hide his smile and he crawled up onto the bed, dragging Jensen across his lap. “Oh Jensen, you know I belong to you. I don’t want anyone else but you. Why would I? You trust Daddy, don’t you?”

Jensen’s arms slid around Jared’s shoulders and he nodded, pressing his lips to Jared’s cheek. “I do, Daddy. I trust you more than anyone.”

“Good,” Jared murmured, reaching down to slip off Jensen’s shoes and toss them to the floor. “Would you like to give Daddy a kiss? I know how much you enjoy it.”

Oddly enough, kissing was one of those things Jensen never initiated. Sure, he would rub at Jared’s crotch in public, and countless times he woke Jared by sucking on his cock until it hardened in his mouth, but Jared always had to be the one to get their lips together. But when he did, like now when Jensen nodded and wet his lips, every single part of Jared melted.

Jensen always kissed slowly, testing and uncertain, his lips parting and sliding along Jared’s almost curiously. Whenever Jared slipped his tongue forward Jensen always let him in, moving his own tongue in gentle little strokes over Jared’s. Right now, Jensen tasted like syrup and chocolate milk, so many little boy things that had his blood boiling, even more so when he thought how much it _shouldn’t_.

As their lips and tongues moved together Jared carefully pulled Jensen’s socks free, softly massaging along his ankle just under his jeans. He pulled back from the kiss when Jensen began to tremble once more, turning them slowly until the boy was laying flat on his back. “You like that? When we kiss?” He asked curiously, knowing Jensen would always tell him the truth.

Jensen seemed hesitant to answer for a moment but Jared’s hands were slowly undoing his jeans and it was distracting enough to get him to answer. “Uh huh. I like it... when your tongue is in my mouth. ‘Cause it makes my mouth feel full, almost like when I suck your dick.”

The softness of Jensen’s words, combined with the _dirty_ of them, had Jared’s entire body humming. “Yeah baby, I know how much you like to suck my dick.” Jared considered that happening tonight, letting Jensen’s syrupy tongue lick along his cock as much as the boy wanted, but he had bigger and better plans for the night.

When Jared pulled at the boy’s jeans his hips lifted automatically, letting Jared tug the material away. Jensen’s Spiderman underwear were tented up just slightly, his ten year old dick hard and pressing against the cotton. Jared’s fingers danced briefly across the bulge and Jensen pushed up, whining for more.

“It’s okay sweetheart, we’ll get there,” Jared murmured softly, smiling affectionately down at his son before he dipped down and gently kissed one pale, thin thigh. The muscles twitched under his lips and Jared smiled when Jensen spread his legs without being told. He was desperate for it, Jared could tell, it made him feel like he was crawling out of his skin with _want_.

“Daddy, Daddy, please,” Jensen gasped as Jared’s lips continued to move down his legs, on the inside of his ankle, then up the other leg. When Jared tugged him up to pull off his shirt, Jensen blinked blearily up at him. “Will you fuck me Daddy? Will you put your dick in me?”

Jared always struggled with this, how much he wanted Jensen and how worried he was about showing too much. He wondered sometimes if maybe something would push the line, and he knew the moment Jensen asked him to stop it would be over just like that. So he swallowed his low moan and palmed Jensen’s belly, slipping his fingers just under the red elastic. “Yeah baby, I’m gonna put my dick in you, and you’re gonna be a big boy and take it all huh?”

“Yes Daddy,” Jensen moaned softly and squirmed up into Jared’s fingers, trying to get them lower on his body. “Will you be on top of me Daddy? So I can feel it better?”

Jared chuckled softly, amused by Jensen’s little boy logic. There was so much he had to learn about sex and he was always eager to but Jared didn’t want to force it, wanted Jensen to be the curious, needy little thing that he usually was. It was all about playing the game, and when a ten year old controlled the rules, there was no way to know all the future twists and turns. “Yeah baby, I’ll be on top of you, I know you like to wrap your little legs around me.”

“Mmhmm,” Jensen hummed softly, melting back against Jared’s body now that his shirt was completely off. Jared continued to tease his fingers under the elastic, closing his eyes when Jensen’s fingers twisted back to slip under Jared’s shirt and over his skin. “Daddy, _please_ touch me.”

It was impossible to resist that soft whine and Jared let his son fall back onto the bed once more, finally lifting the underwear and pulling it down over Jensen’s hard little dick. Jensen lifted his legs to help Jared free him of the cotton and let them drop back down to the bed, spreading wide. Jared looked away for just a moment, watching the underwear down onto the floor, and when he looked back Jensen’s chubby little fingers were curled around his dick, squeezing and stroking.

“Gonna let me do that, baby?” Jared asked with a soft smile, crawling between Jensen’s legs and watching his hand move. There was something sinful about Jensen jacking himself off, like he didn’t know how to handle anything but Jared’s big dick and his strokes were too jerky, no flow.

Jensen’s hips squirmed on the mattress as he released himself, sliding his hand lower instead. “I can put my finger in myself, Daddy. I tried in the bath tub. You wanna see?” He sounded so proud of himself, so eager to please Jared with his accomplishment, that Jared couldn’t help but nod.

“You put your finger in yourself a lot, Jenny?” Jared ran his hands up the inside of Jensen’s thighs, thumbs hooking in the soft curves of his ass to spread him wider and reveal the fleshy pink little hole.

“Only when I want you too much but I have to wait. Feels really good when there’s something in me.” Jensen whispered and rubbed along his hole.

Jared had no doubt that one tiny finger would go in easily, Jensen was so good at stretching for him, so eager for it all the time. “Only here at the house?”

“No,” Jensen whispered in that way he did whenever he was trying to keep something hidden, either out of embarrassment or because he knew Jared might not approve.

Wetting his lips slowly, Jared watched Jensen slip his finger deeper inside, trying to rock back onto it. His own hips were rolling slowly against the mattress and he shifted a little closer, watching Jensen shudder as he licked slowly over the smooth red swollen ball sac. “Where have you done it, Jenny?” He asked soothingly, coaxing the truth out of his son by letting him know through tone alone that he wouldn’t be upset.

“Sometimes, at school.” Jensen moaned softly and gave up trying to get his finger deeper, pulling it free instead and pushing his hips up eagerly. “And last weekend, when I stayed the night at Henry’s house.”

_Jesus_. Jared couldn’t even fathom how he’d produced a child like this. A little boy that wanted that full feeling so much he’d sneak into the bathroom at school just to feel it. “You’re so dirty, baby boy,” Jared murmured and dipped down, licking another little line up Jensen’s hard dick. It was still tiny, pre-pubescent red; flushed. Before this thing had begun with them, Jared hadn’t even realized little cocks like this could get hard.

One of the best things, what Jared did now, was driving Jensen insane. He opened his mouth and swallowed the boy down, Jensen’s little dick fitting snug and warm between his lips. Jensen’s leg hooked around his shoulders, trying to get in deeper though he was already in all the way.

“Daddy, Daddy,” Jensen gasped and moaned, writhing and whimpering and begging.

Stretching his mouth a little wider, Jared’s fingers slid up and he pushed Jensen’s little ball sac up, gathering it up in his mouth as well. His tongue laved over the skin, rolling across each ball and sliding up. And that was all Jensen could take, his entire body tensing as his orgasm shot through him, milky come spurting across Jared’s tongue and along the back of his throat.

It was always this quick, Jensen could never take too much of the stimulation in the beginning. The third or fourth time around he usually had a little more stamina, could last a little longer, so that by the time Jared was buried in him, he could nearly last until Jared could no longer hold back.

Now, he pulled back from Jensen’s little dick before the sensation could become too much. He kept the come on his tongue and slid down, using it for extra slickness to Jensen’s still tight little hole. Even with the finger he’d slipped in earlier it was like he’d never been touched and Jared loved that, loved feeling like the boy was a virgin every single time. Just like he loved the soft mewly noises Jensen was making as his tongue quested forward to prod at the tight ring of flesh.

“Please Daddy,” Jensen was begging again, palm rolling down his chest, back arching and curving as he tried to impale himself on Jared’s tongue. “Please put a finger in me, please fill me up Daddy.”

An unintelligible sound fell from Jared’s lips as he pulled back from Jensen’s little hole, just as eager to please his son as his son was to be pleased. 

Jared loved watching the way Jensen's little body squirmed along the mattress as he carefully stretched him open. Lust hit him in almost painful waves at the sight of his son's tiny frame eagerly rocking down onto each finger as he so slowly stretched him. His cock twitched just knowing no amount of stretching would make him wide enough and Jensen would fit around him like a delicious vice.

"Daddy," Jensen's voice was reaching whimpers once more, breathy and needy and begging. "Want your dick in me Daddy. I need it."

The words were slurred and Jared had to inhale deeply to keep from losing it too soon. Because knowing how badly Jensen wanted it was almost too much. "You're such a little cock slut huh baby? You'd give anything to have Daddy's dick in you all the time wouldn't you?"

"Yes Daddy, anything." Jensen gasped and jerked when Jared stroked purposefully over his prostate.

"Tell me. Tell me what a cock slut you are." Jared urged the words from his son, spreading his three fingers a little further apart.

Jensen's hand was moving on his hard little dick once more and he struggled with words for a moment. "I'm your little cock slut." He finally moaned, biting hard down on his lip like saying those words almost made him come.

Slowly wetting his lips, Jared dipped his head in a nod and reluctantly pulled his fingers free of the boy who whimpered at the loss. “That’s my good baby; you know who you belong to.” Jared crawled up his little boy’s body with the sprinkling of kisses until his lips could meet Jensen’s.

The boy tilted up into the kiss like he couldn’t help it anymore and Jared scooted his knees up until his cock was rubbing along Jensen’s soft skin, along his creamy thighs, brushing over his tiny swollen balls. Pulling back from the kiss, Jared sat back on his heels, grabbing the bottle of lube once more. “You ready for me baby?”

“Can I get you all wet Daddy?” Jensen sat up as well, already reaching out for Jared’s cock because he knew his father would say yes. And before Jared could even think _duh_ , the little boy was leaning down and licking at the beads of pre-come at the slit. “You know what I was thinkin’ Daddy?”

Jared moaned softly and slipped his fingers through Jensen’s hair as the boy licked slowly along his cock. “What’s that baby?”

“You know when you fuck my hole, sometimes you go fast and it feels really good. Maybe sometime you could fuck my mouth too.” Jensen took the bottle of lube from Jared’s hand and slicked his own fingers, curling them around Jared’s cock. They just barely stretched, which was just as hot as Jensen’s innocent tone of voice suggesting such naughty things. “Do you think you’d wanna fuck my mouth Daddy?”

Jared thrust up into his son’s hand and marveled at the way the boy’s head fit almost completely in the palm of his hand. “Yeah Jenny, I’d like to fuck your mouth. We’ll do that one day sweetheart, I promise.”

“Okay!” Jensen grinned up at him then dropped back, wiping his hand on the blanket and spreading his legs obscenely once more. His little fingers dipped down and he slipped all but the thumb easily into his hole almost casually. “I try so hard to get all my fingers in me Daddy, when you’re not around, but it’s hard to stretch.”

Crawling forward, Jared hovered over his son’s body and gently pulled his hand back. “I know baby. Daddy could get you a toy that you could use, when you need it so bad but I’m not around. Would you like Jenny? You could put it at the bottom of your backpack and take it to school with you.”

Jensen’s head bobbed in a quick nod. “Yeah Daddy, I wanna do that. But it still won’t be as good. Not like you in me.”

“I know honey, I’m gonna start now okay? You ready?” Jared knew that easing into his son’s little hole was a careful, slow process. He had to stop countless times to keep from coming and to make sure Jensen was okay – though it had taken him a while to realize why Jensen was shaking as he slowly slid forward.

The very first breach of his body gripped around the head of Jared’s cock and sucked him just another inch. The first time Jared had done this, he’d only gotten halfway in before Jensen had grabbed his hair, moaned his soft little _Daddy_ , and Jared had come out of his control. He had practice now though, and he slid inch by torturous inch into Jensen who was unusually still during the process.

“In, baby,” Jared gasped when he’d finally buried himself inside the boy though he always thought he’d never be able to get that deep.

Jensen was trembling like usual, biting hard at his lip, and panting so hard his chest shook with each deep breath. The first time Jared had actually managed to get all the way in he’d watched this and nearly pulled out, thinking he was hurting his son, but that wasn’t the case. Because the moment Jared had moved, Jensen had come so hard he blacked out. It had freaked Jared out and he’d stroked slowly over his son’s brow until the boy came around again. Jared had been ready to say never again but Jensen was almost instantly begging for another round, to have his Daddy’s dick in him once more.

Now, Jared knew to stay completely still as Jensen fought against the waves of his pleasure. Jared guessed that it had something to do with how far up he was in Jensen, maybe he was pressing constantly along the boy’s prostate. Mostly, Jensen was always just so desperate for it that finally getting it made his body convulse. He certainly understood the feeling, what with Jensen’s body beneath his, so little that Jared could cover him completely, so gorgeous that Jared couldn’t help but touch.

It was minutes later before Jensen’s chest wasn’t shaking nearly as bad and he slowly parted his eyes. The usual bright green was hidden behind dark lust and still Jensen managed a soft smile. “Move, Daddy. Want you to fuck me like you like too.”

When Jared died and went to hell, he was fairly certain Jensen would be there with him eventually because his little boy was nothing but sinful. He slowly pulled back and Jensen arched up to meet his thrust back forward, showing no sense that the stretch and length were pushing at their limits. Instead he lifted his hands and gripped Jared’s shoulders, holding tightly and squirming back into each of Jared’s thrusts forward.

“Faster Daddy, harder.” Jensen gasped and gave in to closing his eyes once more, sliding his fingers up into Jared’s hair until he was nearly lifting up off the mattress, hanging from Jared’s body.

The new angle sent Jared impossibly deeper, his cock moving through tight muscle that formed around him and clenched until he was struggling to get free but it was nothing but mind numbing. He quickened his thrust as Jensen begged for it, driving harder forward until he had to wrap his arm under Jensen’s back and hold him in place so he wouldn’t fuck him further up the mattress.

It never got old, with each new cry of _Daddy_ Jared felt the burn of _wrong_ and his pace increased, their skin slapped harder together. Harsh, deep moans fell from his lips, completely contrasting the soft whiny breaths coming from Jensen. His son had lost the ability to form any more words and Jared opened his eyes, staring down at the soft _O_ part of his lips and the bright flush coloring his cheeks. He knew that look anywhere, Jensen was so very close to the edge and Jared’s pace stuttered.

“My good baby,” he murmured the words between thrusts, gently scattering kisses along Jensen’s cheeks though it starkly contrasted the harsh slams of his hips, flesh against flesh. “My good little boy, you love this so much huh baby? You love Daddy fucking you. Daddy loves fucking you too. I want to be in you all the time baby, want to fill you up with all my come and keep it all up in you so everyone knows you’re mine sweetheart.”

Jensen’s entire back arched off the bed when he came. The muscles around Jared tightened and the little body shook as Jensen’s breath caught in his throat and those green eyes found his once more. Then Jared was coming because he couldn’t ignore the burning tightness around him and Jensen’s soft little whimpers. He thrust through his orgasm, catching Jensen’s lips in a soft and lingering kiss as slick come coated his cock deep within his son.

As much as Jared would have loved to simply stay buried in Jensen for hours and slump down on top of him, the boy couldn’t support his weight so he pulled free instead and rolled to the side, smiling when Jensen automatically followed him and tucked up against his body. “Was that good baby?” Jared murmured, slowly stroking his son’s hair.

“Mmhmm,” Jensen hummed softly, too out of it to form another answer, and pulled in another deep shaky breath.

When the stars had faded from Jared’s vision he moved again, rolling off the side of the bed and bending over to scoop Jensen up into his arms. “Gonna clean you up now darling, get you ready for bed.”

Jensen smiled sleepily up at him and laid his head on Jared’s shoulder, content to let his father do whatever he would.

So Jared carried him into the bathroom and set him on a rag on the counter. He took his time gently cleaning the little amounts of come from Jensen’s chest, giving him kisses in between and reassuring him between soft strokes of his pale skin. 

He knew the best idea would be to give Jensen a bath and clean the come out of him but Jared didn’t. He liked the idea of his come still filling Jensen up, dripping out of him as he slept. And he knew Jensen liked to get fucked on Saturday mornings anyway. Instead he carried Jensen down the hall to his room and laid him on the bed as he picked out a pair of Batman PJs.

The boy was almost completely asleep now, loose limbed and completely trusting of Jared to do whatever he wanted. It made Jared consider how much he’d love to sit in a chair and bounce Jensen’s limp little body on his cock but he knew he’d need some time to recover and knowing his Jensen, the boy would snap out of his sex daze and control the way his body rode Jared’s cock. He was a little tease like that.

“Okay baby, time to get some sleep,” Jared murmured once he’d dressed Jensen in his PJ’s, leaving out the underwear so he’d be able to slip his hand easily under the cotton material at the breakfast table tomorrow morning. He pulled the blanket over Jensen’s frame and softly kissed his temple. “Goodnight Jensen.”

But the moment he moved to straighten up Jensen reached out, snagging his sleeve. “Wait Daddy,” the little boy mumbled, frowning up at him. “Don’t go. I wanna sleep with you tonight.”

Jared had no idea why, but something about Jensen in his bed felt like it was crossing a line. They could do all of these so very dirty, wrong, mind numbing things but sharing a bed to sleep? He didn’t know. Hearing Jensen’s needy little voice was almost impossible to ignore though. “This is your bed Jenny, don’t you wanna be a big boy and sleep in here?”

“I wanna sleep with you!” Jensen protested again and pushed weakly at his blanket. “Please Daddy? I promise to behave.” Jensen smiled sweetly at him but his eyes moved to Jared’s still exposed cock and he couldn’t really believe it.

But he was unable to resist his son, always had been. “Alright champ, you can sleep with me tonight.” Jared bent down again and scooped Jensen up, carrying him out of the room and back into his own.

He didn’t bother dressing before slipping under the covers, smiling when Jensen instantly tucked up against his side.

There was maybe a chance Jared was completely under his son’s control. One day that might bother him but for now, Jared wrapped his arms tight around Jensen’s small frame and kissed him softly goodnight.


End file.
